Spectrobes: New Beginnings
by PikaNAW
Summary: Several months after their victory over the villain Krux, protagonists of the popular video game Spectrobes Rallen and Jeena are back in an all new adventure full of mystery and a new threat that may be too powerful for them to face alone.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Don Giga was about as normal a person as you could get. He had a good life, good job, beautiful wife, beautiful kids, and a lot of money. The most unnatural thing that had ever happened to him would have been when a deal at his record company fell though. All that would change when the monster attacked.

He was driving home from work on a Friday on the blackest night. It was so dark that he couldn't even see the steering wheel in front of him, when he saw the pillar of fire come down from the sky. It was mass chaos. Cars were on the road everywhere with little children crying and the sound of sirens getting closer when he heard the laugh. It sounded like a cross between thunder and a knife scraping a rock. At that moment, the sucked into the road and disappeared. When it was gone, people began to calm down.

Don knew it was all over when the road directly in front of him glowed white-hot. A humanoid figure resembling a volcano with brown skin with lava red veins started to rise out of the road in front of him. It had no face and huge club like arms, one of which began to rise over its head. The arm came down on the car, and everything went black. It was the beginning of the end, but people would not know it for another year yet.

**Hi, people! Hope you all will like my story. I know it is a bit short, but Im am sure it will get more interesting with the help of your comments. Please give your honest opinion. If there are any characters you would like to see, please tell me!**

**FYI: I don't own Spectrobes. Disney does. All credit goes to them.**


	2. The Start of it All

"Rallen, time to get up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Ughh," came the response.

In the back of his mind, Rallen was thinking, "Why does high school have to start this early?"

"RALLEN HIKARI! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"All right, I'm coming!" Rallen yelled.

As he sat up in his bed, he nearly passed out from shock. Sitting in the corner of the room and staring at him was what looked like a small red bulldog. It had blue, swirled eyebrows and blue lips. Rallen blinked once, and it was gone. Convincing himself he was hallucinating, he got out of bed, took a quick shower, put on his clothes, did a shabby job of combing his red-orange hair, and then headed downstairs. When he came to the dining room, he got the second surprise of his life. Sitting at the table was Jeena, the girl he had had a crush on since she first moved to his town. But what was she doing at his house?

"Thanks for helping me with the tow truck, Ms. Hikari," said Jeena. "And thanks for having Rallen offer me a ride, even though you never asked him," she said with a small smile on her face. "I don't know what happened. I was just driving along, and it broke down. The strange thing was, I just got it a few days ago, and it was working completely fine."

"Oh, it's no problem dear," Ms. Hikari said. "I had had the driver take your car to the best mechanic in the city. He's only been around for a while, but he's amazing! I had a huge hole in the radiator, and he fixed it in about ten minutes!"

"Really? What's his name?"

" His name's Dave… I don't know his last name, actually." Ms. Hikari said. "Funny little guy, has a backpack with two thin mechanical arms. Makes him look like a spider."

"Mom, we have to go now," said Rallen.

"Ok, honey. Oh, by the way," said Ms. Hikari in a whisper, "I didn't tell her about your, uh, interest."

"MOM!"

"HAHAHA! Have a good day at school you two."

As Rallen started making the way to his mom's car, Jeena hit him with the big question.

" What was your mom saying when we were about to leave?"

"Oh," said Rallen, who was starting to get very red in the face, "It was nothing"

"Hmmm…" she said, with a small smile on her face. "It wouldn't happen to involve a girl, would it?"

"Um…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I hate cliffhangers too. I just didn't know what else to write. Sorry it took so long. Without your REVIEWS I didn't have that much of an idea (ok, I had to put that in there). I have only gotten one review and it goes like this:<strong>

**Spectrobesfan: This looks promising, please make more!**

**Spectrobesfan, thank you so much for commenting and giving me the encouragement I needed. And thank you MariiKo for subscribing to my story. If any of you readers like Pokémon, check out her stories, most notably ****Hotaru no Hikari****. Also, for her story, I made her a trailer sort-of explaining the plot a little bit. You can find it if you search "Pokémon Hotaru no Hikari" on Youtube. Please don't judge her story by the way the trailer went! I AM NOT THAT GREAT AT THEM! Now, onto the other matter of business. On my profile page, I set up a poll asking what High Krawl you want to see in the story. If you are reading and don't have an account, I am putting up the choices here in the author's note, so to chose, please just put in the name in the review box and submit it. (I will be taking down the poll on the page though).**

**Jado**

**Maja**

**Gronos**

**Gelberus**

**All of the above.**

**I am also asking only here in the A/N if you think Krux is Rallen's father. Please submit your answer. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **

** Sincerely, PikaNAW**

**PS. Like I said before, I don't own Spectrobes!**


End file.
